This invention relates generally to cycle accessories and in particular to carriers which are removably mounted onto cycles for transporting gear and the like.
Many devices exist for carrying articles on open human or motor-powered cycling conveyances, such as bicycles, mopeds, motorcycles, or tricycles. Typically such devices consist of containers in the form of flexible or fabric bags or rigid boxes or baskets which mount on an intermediary carrier rack which is more or less permanently attached to the cycle's frame. When not in use, the rack typically serves no other purpose, adds additional weight to the cycle, and is aesthetically unappealing. Also, the containers when removed from the rack are generally carried by hand, on the shoulder, or on the back of the cyclist. Furthermore, the mounting and dismounting of the containers requires the cyclist to bend, stoop, lift, and/or perform fine manipulation. This becomes more cumbersome and difficult for the cyclist when multiple containers, like panniers, are involved. What is needed is a cycle-transportable container which is simpler to attach and detach, and which is easier to use when detached from the cycle.